Morgens um sieben ist die Welt noch in Ordnung
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Ein Oneshot, der an das Ende der Goldenen Festung anknüpft. Nicht hundertprozentig ernst gemeint  und auch schon was älter ...


Das hier war ein Beitrag zum HaD-Sommerkalender 2006 – als ich vor dem Urlaub meinen Kram hier komplett machen wollte, hatte ich dieses Geschichtchen vergessen. Ich find es immer noch ganz nett (und in gewisser Hinsicht von neuer Aktualität), deshalb kriegt ihr's auch zu lesen.

Der Titel dieser Story ist natürlich nicht von mir, sondern der eines Buches von Eric Malpass (der sich dazu wiederum aus einem Gedicht von Robert Browning bedient hat).

**Morgens um sieben ist die Welt noch in Ordnung**

Mittsommer war bei den Evans' immer ein Tag voller Trubel. Als um viertel vor sieben das erste Getrappel auf der Treppe verkündete, dass die Festivitäten ihren Anfang genommen hatten, presste sich James Evans stöhnend das Kissen auf den Kopf. Er wusste, dass das nicht viel nützen würde. Damit hatte er Recht. Zehn Sekunden später wurde die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufgerissen.

„Mum – Dad – aufstehen! Wir wollen unsere Geschenke!"

Als James ein Auge unter dem Kissen hervor riskierte, musste er grinsen. Da standen die Zwillinge, beide in kurzen Spiderman-Schlafanzügen, mit strahlenden und erwartungsvollen Gesichtern, die nicht nur in ihrem Enthusiasmus identisch waren.

„Es ist erst sechs Uhr!", sagte James versuchsweise.

„Ach, komm schon, James! Gib auf, es hat keinen Sinn!" Seine Frau schlug lachend die Decke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Na, kommt her, meine Süßen! Lasst euch erst mal küssen!"

„Och Mum!"

„Das ist doch doof!"

Aber dann kamen sowohl Ron als auch Brian an, und für einige Sekunden waren drei rote Haarschöpfe in einen Wirbel von Umarmungen verwickelt.

„Hast du die Siruptorte noch gemacht, Mum?", fragte Brian hoffnungsvoll.

„Klar. Und jetzt ab mit euch!"

„Geschenke!", brüllten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Für jeden _ein_ kleines Päckchen! Im Wohnzimmer, ihr müsst suchen!"

„Yeah!"

Bevor sie aus dem Zimmer stürmten, fiel Brian noch etwas ein. „Ach hier, seht mal! Wir haben sogar schon Geburtstagspost bekommen!" Er schwenkte einen länglichen Umschlag und warf ihn dann auf das Bett seiner Eltern. „Kein Geld drin! Haben wir schon gecheckt!"

Dann stoben sie lachend aus dem Zimmer.

„Diese Blagen", murmelte James in sein Kissen.

Seine Frau aber hatte mit plötzlichem Erschrecken nach dem Brief gegriffen. Sie saß so lange still da mit dem Kuvert in der Hand, dass es schließlich auch James auffiel. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Na, was ist? Du hast ihn ja noch nicht mal aufgemacht!"

„Nein", erwiderte sie wie erstarrt. Er nahm ihr das Kuvert aus der Hand. Dann tastete er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille und studierte schließlich das kleine Wappen, das den Umschlag zierte. „Hey – von der ‚Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei' – das sieht ja richtig professionell aus!", lachte er dann. „Guter Witz! Was meinst du, wer das war?"

Seine Frau drehte eine rote Haarsträhne um ihre Finger, schweigend, nach Worten suchend.

„Ginevra! Was ist denn mit dir?", fragte James lächelnd.

Sie seufzte. „James, kannst du dich an damals erinnern, nach deinem Unfall –"

„Na klar. Da haben wir uns kennen gelernt, im Krankenhaus!", antwortete James. "Dein Gesicht ist das Erste, woran ich mich erinnern kann. Dieser Unfall war das Beste, was mir jemals zugestoßen ist"

„Also, die Wahrheit ist – du hattest gar keinen Unfall –"

„Oh mein Gott, jetzt kommt es!", stöhnte James. "Ich hab es immer geahnt – es war doch ein Entzug, stimmt's? Daher auch immer das Gefühl, dass mir was fehlt. Also, was war's? Koks? Crack?"

„Nein, nein!! Keine Drogen! Nein. Du hattest was – Schreckliches erlebt. Und das – das wolltest du vergessen. Und weil du es warst, haben sie zugestimmt. Sie haben – dein Gedächtnis verändert."

„Du meinst, die Typen in den weißen Kitteln, die haben – so wie bei _Men in Black_ –" James verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah seine Frau mit demselben erwartungsvollen Grinsen an, das seine Söhne eben gezeigt hatten.

Sie blickte immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Brief. „Nein. Es war das Ministerium für Zauberei. Scrimgeour selbst hat es genehmigt. Weil du uns alle gerettet hattest. Du hattest dafür deine Zauberkräfte geopfert und wolltest wieder in der – Muggelwelt leben. Aber – aber ich bin dir gefolgt –"

„Ich war ein Zauberer?", fragte er amüsiert. „Das ist mal 'ne echt gute Idee. Ich hatte immer schon so das Gefühl, dass –"

„Das ist kein Scherz, James!", sagte sie heftig. „Ich bin eine Hexe –"

„Also – _das_ habe ich mir manchmal schon gedacht, ehrlich gesagt –"

„– und unsere Söhne sind Zauberer. Dieser Brief hier enthält ihre Anmeldeunterlagen für Hogwarts –"

„– die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, ja, das hab ich gesehen. Tolle Idee. Aber erzähl mir doch noch was von früher – als ich ein Zauberer war, meine ich. Kannten wir uns da schon?", fragte er ein bisschen schläfrig und rekelte sich genüsslich in seinen Kissen zurecht.

Seine Frau sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck von Verzweiflung an. „Das ist keine Geschichte!"

„Und mein Name – der ist doch dann sicher nicht mein richtiger Name, oder?", gähnte er.

„Nein", erwiderte sie scharf. „James war der Name deines Vaters und Evans der Mädchenname deiner Mutter. Du hast deinen Namen geändert, weil du neu anfangen wolltest. Und deinen richtigen Namen hätte jeder gekannt! Dein richtiger Name ist Harry. Harry Potter."

„James. James Bond", murmelte James schlaftrunken.

Ginevra Evans stand auf und schleuderte den Brief in ohnmächtigem Zorn auf den Deckenberg, unter dem ihr Mann verschwunden war. Wie hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen, als der elfte Geburtstag ihrer Söhne immer näher rückte, vor diesem Gespräch gefürchtet! Und jetzt lag er da und schlief dabei ein, als hätte sie ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt!

„Ich werde ihnen morgen Zauberstäbe kaufen, _Harry_!", sagte sie wütend.

„Hm. Bringst du mir einen mit?", grunzte es unter der Decke hervor. „Ich meine, falls du mit meinem nicht mehr zufrieden –"

Die Schlafzimmertür schlug mit einem heftigen Knall zu.

James Evans seufzte und drehte sich um. Es war gerade erst sieben Uhr! Nur noch ein Viertelstündchen!

oooOOOooo

**Review-Antwort:**

Hi Sarah, danke für dein Review. Klar, Ginevra ist Ginny. Ich hab das Pairing Harry-Hermione nie als das letzte Wort zum Thema „Wer kriegt Harry?" gesehen. Immerhin waren die da erst siebzehn. Bisschen jung für ne feste Bindung für die Ewigkeit, finde ich.

Bei dieser Story hier hab ich mir vorgestellt, dass Ginny ihre Chance sah und nutzte, als Harry sein Gedächtnis löschen ließ. Sie folgte ihm in die Muggelwelt und versuchte noch einmal, ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Und diesmal hat's geklappt ...


End file.
